glassjar_recordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse (Diss Track)
"Apocalypse (Diss Track)" '''was ChiefsRaysBolts first song & single on GlassJar Records and is also the first track on his album "Natural Disaster". Background On '''August 7, 2017, ChiefsRaysBolts uploaded a video to his YouTube Channel titled "What Every NHL Teams Primary Logo Should Be". During the outro, a Star Wars style text is seen describing what CRB had in mind for future videos. At 9:07 it reads "maybe a roast on some of my friends??" meaning diss tracks. It was originally a joke but then CRB decided to actually make a diss track just for fun on his close friend/GlassJar Records affiliate, Bernie Clarence. On September 7, 2017, exactly one month after the video was uploaded, "(Apocalyse Diss Track)" was released to GlassJar Records as a music video/single. On September 20, 2018, ChiefsRaysBolts released his second album, "Natural Disaster" featuring "Apocalypse (Diss Track)" as the first song on the album. Concept "Apocalypse (Diss Track)" is a rap/diss track song that was made for ChiefsRaysBolts close friend, Bernie Clarence. This song was made before CRB knew anything about producing music, making it the only "free beat" song by ChiefsRaysBolts. Lyrics Hey there, bitch thought you were my bro but now I gotta go and put you in the floor. You came to me for a youtube name which means you’re not that creative and you’ll never reach my fame. Secrets In Theory? Man that was a joke. The only hoes that like you have tits that look like egg yolk and when you finally found a girl that you liked your inexperienced ass came to me for dating advice. Man when I told you everything you should know you let her slip away guess you were too busy in Chicago. Now let me be honest here It’s funny when you fall and another thing you cannot catch a baseball and lastly, you don’t know how to prank call you are not wanted here you should go Montreal. If you wanna fight me then meet me at the town hall and when I first met you I did not think you could drive a U-Haul. Let me just say a few things here, Ty. You drank my last Baja Blast, your roast video on me was shit, and I don’t want to apologize for anything I’ve done, but fuck it sorry for breaking your hundred dollar phone case. You always need to borrow a pair of my socks and you call yourself a Chiefs fan, but I see you wearing Seahawks but don’t you worry, it doesn’t stop there what about that Phillies shirt you claim its comfortable to wear. You’re the only person who likes Infinite Warfare and the only thing you can afford is that 3 dollar flute and i’m not gonna lie it looks like a fruit loop but you? You look like a prostitute. Oh shit! Now i’m bringing the heat your house looks like it was made of Minecraft wheat. Just accept the fact that keemstar will never like your tweet Bitch I eat ass and you eat sausage meat. I heard you sprinkle when you tinkle might wanna get that checked hey mommy’s boy I think you were a defect now you gotta respect what you didn’t expect yeah I’m talking 'bout this song get fucking wrecked. My dick is big. Fuck you bitch. I’m off to Walmart. I have to get some chewing gum because you took all of mine. Lyrics Meanings "Secrets In Theory? Man, that was a joke." "Secrets In Theory" is an old YouTube channel that used to be co-ran by Tyler (Bernie Clarence) when he was younger. "...when I first met you, I did not think you could drive a U-Haul." A reference to the U-Haul lesbian joke. It is a stereotype of lesbian relationships, referring to the joke that lesbians tend to move in together on the second date so they're not''' allowed to drive U-Hauls. "'''You drank my last Baja Blast, your roast video on me was shit" Tyler made a roast video on ChiefsRaysBolts titled "my friends roasted me... (I also react to another crush video)" which can be found on ChiefsRaysBolts youtube channel. Category:ChiefsRaysBolts Category:Diss Tracks Category:Diss Track